


A Doom of one's own

by BlueFloyd



Category: A Room of One's Own - Virginia Woolf
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: But, you may say, we asked you to save our little town from the monsters lurking in the shadows – what has that got to do with this convoluted and farfetcheted plan of your own? I will try to explain.
Relationships: Vita Sackville-West/Virginia Woolf
Kudos: 1





	A Doom of one's own

Virginia ducked to her left and the claws of the horned bear missed her by an inch. Carefully, she took a step back, then another, her attention focused on the beast. Their dance was almost over. The creature lurched forward, intent on getting a piece of Virginia. The woman dodged the assault once more and took a last step back. "Now Vita!" But her companion had already rose to the occasion. With a massive "Whoosh", the tree trunk the villagers had spent the better part of the previous day sharpening swinged on its ropes and buried itself in the flank of the bear. The creature shrieked with pain, and suddenly slumped, lifeless. The villagers came out of their hiding places and started celebrating.

Later that evening, Vita and Virginia were on the road again. The small cart was moving slowly along what had been the Exeter-London road. Vita was sharpening her dagger, and Virginia was once more thinking of the world before. Everything had changed so fast. One moment she was managing Hogarth Press with Leonard, and the next she was a wandering adventurer with Vita. She liked traveling with Vita, and fighting for justice with a blade and her wits, but still, she missed the old world so much And the worst of it was that it had all been her fault. That was why she was always ready to help people. In a way she was atoning for her sins.

She remembered the crucial moment vividly. The glow of the cursed ruby on her face, the sweet song of its promises in her ear, the voice of Leonard warning her but coming from so far away, the sudden lust for power she had felt - she would be able to fix everything! And then her feet breaking the protection runes, her hand touching the charged gem, its energy flowing through her, but leaving her almost instantly, the darkness shrouding the world, the evil creatures materializing... Leonard had been one of the first one to die, trying to protect her as she was still weak from the effect of the evil powers using her as a channel.

And so her she was, traveling accross the world, helping people along the way and looking for a way to make the world better, and to fix what indeed was a doom of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, once I had thought of the pun I just *had* to write the drabble.


End file.
